vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127425-drop-6
Content ---- ---- ---- drop 6 will be the f2p beta test. so unless we hear about that... and yeah, they so totally need to nail it. here i'm hoping the big issues like: world bosses / world event, and itemization / stats, and adjustment to UI (namely nameplates information like IA and Interruptible Casts) and performance issues are going to be made on time... and that they will be flawless. and then there is all the other stuff that we can't really know about yet; the server stability, the cash shop etc. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We'll be talking more about specific features and aspects of drop 6 in the weeks and months to come =) | |} ---- I did say that was the end of drops till F2P...............Please take note of the months part And to all those who said I was Scare talking …..up yours :) | |} ---- You are SUCH a tease :P | |} ---- ---- ---- Think they already gave us a release date Easter egg, those who stay subbed till the F2P will get 4 months loyalty bonus …...next content F2P/Halloween | |} ---- ---- If it's not coming until October (or even September), so much for quarterly. :/ | |} ---- Sometimes there needs to be exceptions to the rule, they will probably go back to quarterly after the relaunch (f2p) happens, although no summer content is pretty stupid | |} ---- ---- ---- Probably 3q2015 is beta testing is happening in August (popular belief) | |} ---- well in favor of carbine since drop 3 the releases have been almost exactly on the 3 month window, drop 3 (november 11) less than 3 months for almost a week drop 4 (february 3) and 3 months and 2 days after drop 5 (May 5) | |} ---- Well the holiday gourd launcher for Shade's Eve is already on the AH (or CX, can't remember), but nobody seems to be selling any... | |} ---- Maybe I'm just nit-picking, but I feel this statement is a little misleading. The introduction of Free-to-Play is included in the next drop. And it is only one piece of the entire whole. We are not putting drops on hold for this transition. As Timetravel mentioned, we'll be talking about up-coming changes and content shortly. And trust me, its a lot of cool stuff. ^_^ | |} ---- I hope there are guns that shoot pumpkins included in that cool stuff. Gourd Cannons or RIOT! | |} ---- ---- ---- Yah i agree with that too... i love the Drusera story! I wish i could replay the Drusera instances! :( | |} ---- Will there be a lot of endgame content as well (all you guys have talked about is f2p and leveling up changes) YEEEES, It has been over 6 months since we did anything with the MAIN STORY of the game moderator edit: language Edited June 7, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- You said the magic word. Now for a start we just need a tiny info about them :) | |} ---- Seemed a strange reply, you walked round the ball park to say....yes your right to my previous comments in the thread. I have no doubt once F2P hits we will see a multitude of content, I also have little doubt the game will be dumbed to the ground to compensate and appease new players! Outside of raids Wildstar will no longer be Wildstar, Blizzard choose this road and is losing millions of players...I was one of them, WoW is not losing it's players because it's old, to quote Ghost Crawler “ it turned into a game even your Grandma could play “ nothing more than a facebook game. If I sound pissed off your right, I've supported Wildstar from the start, the game was a live beta for the first 7 months, and now I'm supporting a model change!!! only time will tell if I'm a wise owl or some dumb monkey, who got taken in by another load of BS from a games studio. | |} ---- ---- Delakron made a simple little post, giving a snippet of information which was more likely aimed at everyone and you go off the handle about it. Good for you, you "supported" wildstar by paying a few bucks a month - like the majority of people here. Carbine on the other hand, spent quite a bit more than you on developing the game (whether or not you want to argue how NCSoft published it) and spent years of their lives developing it, as a job, to feed their families. They are doing what they think is best for their game. I'm not a fan of F2P but it's up to them, and only them what they decide to do with their product. moderator edit: content Edited June 8, 2015 by Chillia | |} ---- If you are not putting drops on hold for the transition then we are to expect a drop first week of August. That doesn't line up with the F2P FAQ page on the website. The FAQ states it as fall. I guess it's possible that you're announcing a later date than needed so people don't get mad for being late. The fact there is no new build on the PTR for drop 6 is cause for worry. Getting back to your saying that drops will not be on hold. Does that mean if drop6/f2p is late then drop 7 will still be on tempo as if drop 6 launched on time? | |} ---- ---- To be fair, Megaservers and some other stuff was inbetween content drops. Has there been official word that the f2p will go paired with a drop? It might be a better idea for them to do a drop, bugfix stuff and then open the flood gates.. I dont expect a lot of D6 yet, I just hope they fix the housing bugs :-) | |} ---- I wouldn't get your hopes up, the leaker said that the next raid has been put on the back burner, since the dungeon/raid team is so tiny, and so far everything the leaker said has come true. Let's be realistic here though, the main focus of the studio is obviously on the free to play transition and rightfully so. This transition is the only other chance they're going to get to make this game big again so they have to get it right; that means that the new player experience is the most important thing, not giving more content to the 100 people that have Avatus on farm. | |} ---- ---- i think the cash shop will be pretty soft at first. not to intimidate anybody. then, if the f2p proves a success (as in: people are not leaving the game in masses as they did after the p2p launch), then you'll start to see the cash shop starting to inflate. if f2p is a fail and people leave as much as before...no need to inflate cash shop, they will start to cut down the staff and the game will probably get axed next year (fall 2016). my opinion/strategy, of course. | |} ---- ---- ---- So we are going to miss 1 extra month, to bad, it's worth it for millions of players. | |} ---- I love this quote. The best part was the poster it was sent to was feeling so smug. I wish F2P was coming out sooner but I guess I can wait until September. | |} ---- yeah, me too :) playing witcher 3 and some HotS meanwhile! | |} ---- You think I'm complaining? Just commented on the thread and giving the info I know. Am I right? meh. Millions...I wish but doubt it will be millions, more so million. What I take away from this, is your keeping to the quarterly drop schedule, but adding f2p aspects into that drop. Maybe adding the cash shop into the game early????? What I see is drop 6 in beginning of August and the full f2p goal/drop 7 is beginning of November, end of October (shades eve!). I would say end of year but I'm sure NCSOFT doesn't want to take away from B&S. Though if there is another MMO coming out around that time, especially f2p, than can see either going h2h or right after so can steal the players. Edited June 8, 2015 by Orrestes | |} ---- ---- no money, no candy. it hurts me to see eso succeed more than wildstar. | |} ---- Lopp stew? Theres a lot of lopp stew in-game... | |} ---- I am sorry, I didn't mean to say you were complaining, it was more pointed to the general community getting upset over similar things. | |} ---- Yes, a few posts before your confirms from Carbine that F2P is part of Drop 6 They said features, so F2P, Cash Shop and hopefully a lot more goodies! | |} ---- Yep, that's the magic word, features. New features are what every major patch of a mmo must have. New gear, quests, zones, dungeons, raids, bosses, arenas, bg's etc are very welcome in every patch, but if you want to make ppl happy, offer completely new features. Features like the new wardrobe, the contracts, the pets & toys are what makes ppl keep their interest about the game. New features also like Guild Housing & Neighborhood, Fishing & Fishing tournaments, LFG tool where you can queue for many activities and create your premade groups, Acc wide mounts, pets, toys, pve & pvp currencies etc and many more are what ppl wants from a major patch and imho are the only things that may keep a pleyer committed to his favorite mmo. WS for me ofc :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Actually going to be at e3...thats AWESOME! Is there any info on this so can see schedule or event? Your streaming right? | |} ---- Why can I like Timetravels post =D | |} ---- If you want to be exact, to say requires at least one known Drop 6 feature to us (F2P doesnt count as feature). So can you pls reveal us one feature, until e3 and the talking about more of them? :) | |} ---- ---- D= | |} ---- ---- "Oh noes, other people will find out this game is getting good after I've ceaselessly defended it when it wasn't good. Now I'm going to crap on it publicly b/c I'm mad." Let's knee jerk, sky is falling, wail to the heavens more. I'm glad you're angry. It makes my current enjoyment of the game elevated. You link free trial links and spam how great the game is on other websites, but as soon as they announce F2P and there are no more golden gates around the game you pitch a fit. You should be celebrating how the game is turning itself around by both providing content people want and allowing more people to play with us. Instead you'd rather seem tough by challenging devs publicly who are giving you all the information they possibly can, just like any other MMO and how they communicate. Maybe go to E3, have a *cupcaking* cupcake, and keep enjoying the game like you have been until now? Nothing has changed for you. | |} ---- Just a minor account hiccup, working on it now. Not at all, that's the real TT. | |} ---- Well I enjoyed my moment in the sun of being able to 'like' a dev post. But I guess if that was always enabled you'd just see hundreds of likes spammed all over the place. I can see it now: Awesome new feature announced, dev gets 20k likes, Wildstar forums crash. Repeat. | |} ---- ---- Suggestion from some guildies today: make pirate themed item skins when you release the Redmoon Terror raid. Apparently Warriors want to wield "the plank" and engies want to shoot things with a cannon. | |} ---- Maybe today is the day? :) | |} ----